summer of 1000 tears
by vintagestarlet
Summary: the gang is in college and emma makes a decision that will change her life forever EMJAY please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: this is a degrassi fic set a few years after everyone graduates high school and they currently just finished their first year of college.I hope you all enjoy and pleasee review. I know itys not that great but TRUST ME it gets better

**prologue**

Theres nothing in the wrld that I loved more then to feel the fresh dummer breeze

against my face.Summer was that time of year where everybody has that carefree allure to them.

As a child, summer is the best time of the year (after christmas and birthdays of course) we would

spend the whole year literally counting down the minutes until those lasrt bells would ring and we

would be free. I wish i could go back in time to those years when I was a child enjoying a fun &

carefree summer, because this summer would turn out to be anything but fun or carefree...

**Chapter one **

My name is Emma Nelson. I just finished my first year of college this year. It had been a

pretty good year too. I got good grades made some new friends and had a blast.There was just

one thing that i had always regretted; which was not partying and living my life. I'm a very shy

person but were only young once and well I knew that I had to make the best of the time that I

have left.That is exactly why I was moving into a huge off campus apartment with my friends

Manny and her boyfriend Craig, Paige and her boyfriend Spinner and my own ex boyfriend Jay.I

wasn't too keen about living with Jay but he and Spinner were best friends and well since Spinner

and Paige were dating and that this was Paige's apartment I guess I didnt have much of a choice

but to deal.

"HEY EMMA GET UP HERE AND HELP ME CARRY YOUR BOXES!""WHY ARE THEY

SO DAMN HEAVY!" That was Jay yelling at me once again. but this time, it wasnt a menacing

sort of yell but a kind of flirty playfull one.

"Aww Jay dont yell at ltittle old me" I saidwrapping myself around him. I couldnt believe I

was flirting with him after all he put me through.I guess I just can't shake off my feelings for him..

We had a lot of histor. He was my first true love and you never stop truly loving someone i guess.

After my boxes were all unpacked, I plopped down on my new bed and bean to study.

The door opened, and Manny came inside.

"Em why are you studying when you should be getting ready for the biggest blowout of the

year!"exlaimed Manny.

" well i dont know about this Manny truth is im kinda nervous."

"Oh Emma c'mon lets go stop being such a baby."

The next thing I knew, I was pullin up to a big house party a few blocks down from my own

house getting ready to go into the place that would cause one of the biggest mistakes in my life...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The party was absolutly crazy people were getting drunk, getting high, and making out in every corner of the room.

personally i did not feel very comfortable there, and wanted to go back home but of course for fear of looking like a baby again I

decided to keep my mouth shut and try to lighten up.

After about an hour,i was the only sober person left. Paige noticed that and came to me with a beer in hand.

"Emma for gods sakes its a party youre suppossed to drink, now take this beer and stop embarassing me."

Tired of being the responsable one, I grabbed the drink

"alright 1-2-3 bottoms up!" I felt the drink go down my throat and i had to admit that I liked it, me! The one who has

been passing up drinks all night likes beer! how ironic. God I just wished I knew then what I know now. My life could have been

a heck of alot easier, but we cant change the past now can we?

Many hours and drinks later,drunk me met up with an even drunker Jay.

"Hello sexy, damn you look hot tonight." he cooed to me.

"Well you aint so bad yourself, in fact your SIZZILING!" I said half jokingly and half flirtingly. I guess he took me

serious, because the next words he said to me were "you know theres something that i have always wanted to do- you."

I dont know if it was the beer, or the feelings that I still felt for him, but I grabbed him by the hand took him back to our

appartment , into my room and closed the door. The rest of the night was all a blur...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, I awoke sick to my stomach from yesterdays all night drinking binge, but the real sickness came

when i turned around & looked at the face of my ex-boyfriend Jay laying beside me. It was then that I remembered (hazily) what

had happened last night and I felt ready to throw up.I hoped to god that we didnt do anything , but I realized the huge mistake I

made when I saw both of our clothes laying scattered accross the room.

"Oh my god!"I started to scream. I was really freaking out at this point. I was in tears& not to mention totally disgusted

with myself for getting drunk & sleeping with Jay. How could I have been so stupid.

"Ohhh my head, where the hell am I?" Jay said waking up.

"Oh hey babe." Jay said to me. I couldnt believe how calmly he was taking the whole situation.

"Dont call me babe." I said cooly

"Whoa Emma whats wrong with you!"

"Whats wrong with me?" "Uh hello did you not notice that you went to bed with me!" I said the last part practically in a

whisper I was so humilliated at myself I just couldnt believe what had happened.

"Yeah so what's your point its just sex Em, and besides it takes two to tango hun."

"I WAS DRUNK! how was I supposed to know what I was doing."

At this point I was fuming.I gathered up my clothes & left the room. Then I remembered that that was _MY _ room. So I

went back in and kicked Jay out. I just sat on my bed and began to cry.

Manny and Paige had seen Jay leaving my roon with not much on and were full of questions, so they came in to talk.

"Em why was Jay leaving your room with practicalt nothing on?" asked Manny

"Are you guys getting back together? I thought you guys broke up, what did you do?" asked Paige.

I broke down, and started bawling like a baby. I explained what had happened, & told them that I wasn't nor did I want

to get back together with Jay.

A/N: heyy guys thanks for the kind reviews im so happy you guys like the story I will probably add another chapter tomorrow if I have time :) sorry if the chapters are short and things start getting really interesting in the next chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It had been two months since the "incident," I still wasnt speaking to Jay. I threw up again this morning, the fourth

morning in a row.

"I'm probably coming down with the flu" I thoughtto myself. I refused to let the fact that I was five weeks late, had morning sickness, and getting abit rounderget me down. I could be very naive when I wanted to be, but something inside of me kept reminding me that I really could be... pregnant.

I decided that I needed to wake up and smell the coffe, because I had to make a decision about what I was going to do soon, before it was too late.

I walked over to the drug store, and bought a home pregnancy test. On the way back home, I contemplated what I would do should I actually turn out to be pregnant.I just hoped that I wouldnt actually need to make those descisions...

As soon as I got home I ran straight to the bathroom and locked the door. I opened up the little package holding that fatefull stick that would determine the rest of my life. I took the test, set it on the counter and waited.

Needless to say, those were the longest five minutes of my life. but finally I heard the buzzing noise of the timer on my favorite watch, the one with Marilyn Monroe on it, which meant that it was time.

I made my way over to the counter, and picked up the stick. My jaw dropped when I saw the result. I was pregnant.


End file.
